


016. whipping/flogging

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Caning, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Gags, Humiliation, Impact Play, Multi, Paddling, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Danneel wins the coin toss, she goes for the ropes instead of the cane.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	016. whipping/flogging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt 'whipping/flogging'. See tags for content notes.

When Danneel wins the coin toss, she goes for the ropes instead of the cane.

Adrianne's usually the one in charge of restraints -- being tall and good with her hands is a winning combination -- but since she's the one on the receiving end of the punishment today, it falls to them to get her in position. Gen helps buckle the cuffs around Adrianne's wrists and fasten them high above her head but then steps back to give Danneel free rein over the rest of the restraints.

She's thorough as always. Pleasure is secondary to pain for the evening and Danneel works accordingly as she ties ropes around Adrianne's elbows, knees and ankles to hold her arms and legs together. She's barefoot on the mat, stripped naked with her hair tied up in a loose bun, and Gen watches as Danneel tilts her head up to fasten a collar around her throat.

It's one of the hardest ones they own, a stiff leather cuff that fits up under her chin to hold her head up, and Danneel glances up as she ties the laces off. "Is that okay or do you want a regular one?"

Adrianne shakes her head as much as she can. "It's good."

Danneel gives her nipples an idle pinch. "Can you handle a gag?"

Gen doesn't miss the glint in Adrianne's eyes when she nods. "Yeah. Not a ballgag though."

Danneel makes a noise of agreement and returns a second later with a knotted length of fabric. "Get it behind your teeth."

It's a stretch, especially with the collar limiting her jaw movement. Adrianne tips her head back a little to let it settle in place and Gen watches her eyes flutter closed in appreciation when Danneel ties it behind her head to leave her trapped.

Strolling back in front of her, Danneel looks up with a smile. "Corset or crotch rope?"

Adrianne's whimper goes straight to Gen's cunt but she answers through the gag anyway. "Corset."

Danneel plumps for practicality over style. The corset is plain but solid as it fits around Adrianne's waist below her breasts and Gen keeps her eyes on Adrianne's face while Danneel laces it up as tight as she chooses. She doesn't go easy on her -- that's not what the session is about -- and Adrianne breathes hard through the gag while Danneel cinches the corset tighter.

It's dark against her tanned skin, making her waist look smaller and her breasts look bigger, and Gen steps back to admire the extent of the canvas she gets to work with.

"All yours," Danneel says, resting her hand on Gen's shoulder as she leans in for a kiss. "Have fun."

"Already am," Gen says with a grin. 

Danneel heads off to perch on the table and Gen steps forward to cup Adrianne's tits. She moans at the pinch to her nipples but with the collar in place, Gen's pleased to see that she has difficulty getting her neck at the right angle to look down at her. 

"You ready?"

Adrianne nods, shoulders tense, and Gen reaches up to press a thin scarf into her bound hands. "You wanna stop, just drop this. If you need me to slow down, shake your head twice. You understand?"

They'd been through it earlier but Gen knows from experience how easy it is to slip into the happy fog of submission once the ropes are in place, and so she's reassured by Adrianne's nod of agreement.

"Good girl." She gives her breasts another squeeze. "Let's see how much you can take."

Adrianne makes a noise through her gag and Gen smiles. "Fifty, huh?"

Her smile broadens when Adrianne's eyes go wide. She whines through the gag, pleading already, and Gen smirks. "Right, what was I thinking? One hundred it is."

Adrianne moans, testing out the ropes, and Gen pats her on the chest. "You keep complaining and I'll make it two hundred."

She settles at that, chest rising and falling as she fights to breathe past the restriction of the corset, and Gen paces behind her. The hundred will be a mix of softer warm-up strokes and full-on hits -- there's no fun for any of them in pushing Adrianne too far past her limits -- but Gen still enjoys how flustered Adrianne gets when she doesn't know what's coming.

She starts low and at the bottom. The cane is thin and harsh and so she doesn't put much force behind it when she peppers the back of Adrianne's calves with quick taps. 

Adrianne cries out, rocking up onto her toes and squirming against the ropes holding her legs together, but with her wrists bound above her, she can't escape the smatter of cane strikes up her legs. 

Gen stops abruptly just below the backs of her knees. "How many was that?"

Adrianne's head drops as much as the collar will allow and she makes a helpless noise into the fabric.

"What was that?" Gen pushes with a smile. "I didn't catch it."

"I don't know," Adrianne says through the gag, muffled and ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Guess I'll have to start again," Gen teases, sliding the cane purposefully down her calves. "See if you can do any better on take two."

Adrianne squirms even harder the second time around. Her skin is already turning pink, marked with faint welts from the cane, and she cries out when Gen works over the marks with new hits. 

Gen pauses again in the same place. "How many?"

"Twelve," Adrianne says. She's breathing hard through her nose, unbalanced as she sinks back down to rest her heels on the ground, and Gen gives her ass a pat in reward. 

"Good girl," she says, kissing between her shoulderblades and then bringing the cane down hard across the back of Adrianne's thighs.

Adrianne yells, back arching and shoulders tensing, and Gen stays still and silent as she waits for her to relax before landing another hard strike in the same place.

The welts rise instantly, pink against the tan of Adrianne's skin, and she listens to Adrianne breathe through the pain while she switches the cane out for the flogger. It's smaller and lighter, with thick strands and a solid handle, but as soft as it is to the touch, it can still deliver an impressive amount of pain.

Gen starts with Adrianne's tits.

They're easy targets, jutting out above the corset wrapped around her waist, and Gen hears Danneel sigh in enjoyment when she swings the flogger up for the first hit. 

It lands solidly across the underside of Adrianne's breasts, making them bounce and jiggle, and Adrianne tips her head back with a moan as she offers her chest up for Gen's attentions.

"How many?" Gen asks, and Adrianne swallows hard before answering.

"Fifteen."

"Let's see how many your tits can take," Gen says, landing strokes sixteen and seventeen down across each of Adrianne's breasts in turn. "When it gets too much, I want you to beg me to flog your ass instead."

A shiver runs through Adrianne's body but she rolls her hips up as much as the ropes allow when she nods. 

Gen gets to it. The flogger is hard work, a criss-cross of firm and soft hits, but the thwack of the straps against skin and the answering cries from Adrianne (and moans from Danneel) are an enjoyable soundtrack. Her tits turn pink and then red under the blows, bouncing with both the force of the flogger and the movement of Adrianne's body as she twists in a futile attempt at escaping, and her chest heaves above the restriction of her corset as the pain gets stronger and stronger.

"Please," Adrianne begs at stroke forty-five, "please…"

"Please what?" Gen prompts, landing an extra hard hit to both tits in punishment. 

Adrianne sobs, trying and failing to pull away from the flogger, and Gen lets the strands rub over her hardening nipples as Adrianne begs through her gag, "Please flog my ass."

Gen hmms, tapping the solid end of the flogger against the corset as she says, "You're only on forty-six." Adrianne closes her eyes in pain as Gen tweaks her aching nipples and says, "Let's get up to a round fifty before we start on your ass."

The next two hits are soft, just quick, lazy taps of the flogger against her reddened breasts, but Gen pauses at forty-eight when she sees tears trickle down Adrianne's cheeks. It's not unexpected -- the pain is cathartic as much as anything else - but she rests her hand on Adrianne's hip as she leans up to kiss her jaw. "You okay?"

The tears are secondary to the bliss in her eyes when Adrianne nods. 

"You wanna keep going?"

Another dazed nod. Gen taps the hard end of the flogger against her pussy as she kisses her again. "Can you take another two on your tits for me?"

She's pleased by the third nod and doesn't wait for Adrianne to catch her breath as she steps back to bring the flogger down across both tits twice more. Adrianne cries out, somewhere between sobbing and moaning at the pain, but she's soon breathing hard in relief when Gen steps back. 

The respite is short-lived, however, as Gen moves around to flog her back. She's careful to keep her arm high, avoiding Adrianne's kidneys, but with her arms held above her, there's nothing Adrianne can do to stop the tails of the flogger catching the sides of her breasts as they wrap around her body. 

Adrianne's moans never cease, getting louder and more desperate as more and more of her body turns pink under Gen's flogger, and Gen reaches around to give the front of her pussy a playful tap once she's landed ten more hits to her back. With her thighs bound together, there's no chance of coming but Adrianne pushes forward into her touch anyway, 

Sweat pools in her clavicle beneath the line of the collar and Gen waits for Adrianne to catch her breath and her balance as she toys with the ropes around her thighs. When she glances back, Danneel has her leg propped up on the table, her wet pussy on display, and from the little whine Adrianne lets out, it's clear she hasn't missed the show.

"You got forty left," Gen tells her, cupping Adrianne's pink tits gently. "And you're gonna take them all on your ass." She squeezes her breasts, watching Adrianne's brow crease as she groans in pain. "Now, would you like me to start with my hand or with the paddle?"

Adrianne whimpers at the mention of the paddle (with good reason) and Gen grins as she kisses her jaw. "You're getting them both either way," she promises. "This is just about what comes first."

"The paddle," Adrianne says eventually. There's a tremor in her voice and Gen tries not to think about how wet she is at the sight of her girlfriend tied up and begging to be spanked. 

"Manners," Gen chides.

"Please," Adrianne corrects, "please paddle me first."

Gen's almost tempted to switch it up just on principle, to slap her ass with her hand until it's bright pink, but opts for mercy rather than extra sadism. 

Calling the paddle mercy is a stretch at best. It's solid wood, about the width of Gen's hand and with holes drilled along the length of it to ensure the wind resistance doesn't dull the impact. She'd almost forgotten how heavy it was and she passes it from hand to hand to get herself used to the weight before lining it up against Adrianne's ass.

It lands with a brutal thump, slapping hard against the curve of Adrianne's ass as Adrianne jolts forward, tipping forward on her toes as she fights to balance. Her legs are shaking when she stands back down but Gen figures she at least has the visual of Danneel getting herself off in front of her to distract her from the pain.

"Where's my thank you?" Gen prompts, sliding the wood over Adrianne's thighs.

"Thank you," Adrianne says instantly, ass tensing underneath the paddle, and Gen smiles as she lifts her arm to bring it down again.

Adrianne makes it through thirteen paddle strokes and thirteen thank yous before her voice breaks. By fourteen, she's sobbing again, her ass fiery red and her whole body trembling as Gen lands fifteen and sixteen in quick succession, but the scarf stays clutched in her bound hands as she rides out the pain.

"Tell me what you want," Gen demands, sliding the paddle between her pink cheeks. "Ask for it."

"Please spank me," Adrianne gasps out, groaning when Gen complies. "Thank you."

"Again," Gen orders.

Even with the tears, Adrianne doesn't hesitate. "Please spank me."

Stroke eighteen is softer, with Gen starting to feel the ache in her arm, and when the thank you follows, she says, "Do you want it harder?"

Adrianne nods, sweat trickling down her spine as she lifts her head. "Please spank me harder."

Gen ups the strength, hitting hard enough that the sound of the impact makes her wince, but the answering moans from Danneel and Adrianne provide reassurance when she says, "Do you want it harder?"

"Please," Adrianne begs, voice hitching as she fights to breathe past the corset, "please spank me harder, please."

Twenty is the last stroke with the paddle and Gen gives it everything she has. Adrianne's ass is already bright red, lit up with pain from the previous hits, and when the paddle lands again on sensitive skin, Adrianne arches in her ropes with a scream.

"Thank you," she says hoarsely. Her gag is wet with spit and tears when Gen walks around in front of her and Gen leans down to kiss each of her nipples in turn as Adrianne takes deep, shuddering breaths.

"How many left?" Gen asks, sucking on one of her nipples hard enough to make Adrianne whine.

"Twenty." Adrianne's voice is slurred but her eyes are bright enough to prove she's still with them. Her body is splashes with pink from her shoulders to her calves, and she groans in pain when Gen lands four quick slaps to her paddle-heated ass.

Her ass looks sore enough that Gen can't help but think another sixteen will push her too far and so she retrieves a tiny bullet vibe from the table before moving to stand in front of Adrianne.

"Here's the deal," she says, holding the vibe up high enough for Adrianne to see before turning it on and inching it between her legs. With her thighs roped together, the vibrator stays in place and Adrianne jerks sharply when it buzzes against her clit. 

"You don't come until I get to one hundred," Gen says firmly. "You come before then and you get another fifty, with no vibrator to keep you happy. Understood?"

Adrianne's 'yes' is muffled yet excited and Gen watches in amusement as she rocks her hips forward into the stimulation. 

Her eyes go wide in shock when Gen lands a heavy slap to her tits. Gen follows it with five more, making Adrianne groan in pleasure and pain as her breasts bounce under the force of the slaps, but her hips don't stop pushing forward as she rides out the vibrations against her pussy.

She's wet already -- Gen can practically taste the arousal dripping from her at the combination of ropes and pain -- and when she begs wordlessly through the gag, Gen knows she's already close to her release.

"Ten more," she warns. "Don't make it sixty."

Adrianne sobs, pressing her thighs together in a futile effort to stave off her orgasm, and Gen circles back behind her. Across the room, Danneel is already working on her second orgasm of the evening, judging by the slow movement of her fingers, and when Gen pulls her arm back to spank Adrianne's ass, she hopes the impact will be enough to distract her momentarily.

The stinging pain in Gen's hand is enough to keep her mind off her own arousal and so she figures it's a safe bet that it's done the same for Adrianne. She gives her seven more in quick succession, hard enough that her hand aches with it, but Adrianne's moans stay firmly on the pleasure side of the line as she grinds helplessly against the vibrator.

"Please," she gasps, "please let me come…"

"Two more," Gen says. "Ask nicely and maybe I'll give you them quick."

"Please," Adrianne sobs, "please give them to me. Please, please, plea-"

She cries out in pain when Gen spanks her ass again, hard enough that they'll both be feeling it for a while, but her cry slides through to pleasure in an instant when the final slap lands on the opposite side of her ass. Her hips pump forward, legs and arms tensing in her ropes, and she screams into the gag as her orgasm finally pulses through her.

She sags in the ropes immediately after, breathing hard past the corset, and Gen gives her reddened ass a grope just to hear the exhausted, satisfied groan that escapes through the gag. The last couple of tears run down Adrianne's cheeks and Gen wipes them away gently as she asks, "You okay?"

Adrianne makes a 'well, duh' noise and smiles weakly as she nods. 

Gen grins. "You have fun?"

Another nod, this time more awake, and Adrianne sighs in relief when Gen eases the vibrator out from between her legs.

She promptly moans in surprise when Gen ups the vibration and slides it right back in.

Strolling across the room, Gen slips her soaked panties down her legs and settles on the table next to Danneel. Adrianne looks over at them, eyes wide and questioning, but she shivers through a moan as the vibrator continues to buzz against her.

"Since you were such a good girl, we figured you deserved something extra," Gen says. "We'll get you down when you've had, what, one more?"

"Make it two," Danneel adds with a matching smirk. "At least." 

She props herself up on her elbows, legs spread and cunt wet, and Gen leans over for a quick kiss before looking back to Adrianne, who's already panting like she's close to completion.

Sliding her hand down to her own pussy, Gen says with a smile, "Come on, Palicki." Then, for the second time that evening, "Let's see how much you can take."


End file.
